Tweety Puts A Diaper On Sylvester/Gets Grounded
It all starts in black and white with an awake and worried Tweety laying in his bed, and he couldn't get any sleep at all and that he shouldn't slept in his class today. But then, Tweety had came up with an idea. he will put on a diaper on Sylvester while he's sleeping since that he cannot get any sleep at all. He goes into Sylvester's room with a box of Pampers diapers that his parents got for him from his closet. And is now putting a diaper on Sylvester. Early The Next Morning, Sylvester woke up, and dreamt about his first ever prom with a girlfriend, until he realizes that he was wearing a diaper. He went into the bathroom to look into the mirror, and was shocked, and wonders who put on a diaper on Sylvester. The video camera man zooms into Sylvester's diaper with scary playing, and then afterwards, the video camera man zooms the camera back to normal. Sylvester cries to mom and dad, and tells them that someone put on a diaper on him. Diesel and Amy becomes shocked, and wonders who put on a diaper on Sylvester. He tells them that normally he's always a good boy, and never gets into trouble. Then he stops crying, and starts getting angry, and realizes that it was Tweety that had put on a diaper on him. Diesel and Amy gets angry at Tweety, and yells at him to get over here. Tweety runs to the living room, and becomes scared. Diesel asks Tweety that he put on a diaper on him while he was asleep. Tweety lies and said no, and told them that the diaper fairy had done it. Amy tells Tweety that there's no such thing as diaper fairies, they want to hear the truth, or else be severely grounded. Tweety had confessed himself, and becomes sad, and tells them that he was the one that put on a diaper on Sylvester because he wasn't tired at all at midnight, and his parents, and Sylvester becomes shocked. His parents and Sylvester becomes furious at Tweety, and Tweety starts to cry, while his dad tells him that he never puts on a diaper on anyone while they are sleeping. He grounds him for an eternal life, and Amy tells him to go to his room, and never comes out of his room until he dies. Transcript (Tweety was laying on his bed, wide awake and worried, all black and white.) Tweety (Ivy): Man. It feels like that I can't get any sleep at all on a midnight like this. I should have not slept in my class today. (But then, Tweety was scheming, and had an idea.) Tweety (Ivy): Wait! I've got an idea. Since that I can't get any sleep, I will put on a diaper on Sylvester while hes' sleeping (Evil Laughing) (Tweety gets out of his bed, and walks to Sylveser's room, with a box of Pampers diapers that his parents got for him in his closet.) Tweety (Ivy): I've also bought in boxes full of diapers that my parents had gotten for me from my closet. And now, prepare the taste of your own medicine Sylvester. (The card says The Next Morning everything was in color now, and Sylvester snored once, then woke up, and had a great dream.) Sylvester (Eric): Wow! I've dreamed about my first prom ever with a girlfriend. (Sylvester stops talking about his dream, and realizes that he was wearing a diaper.) Sylvester (Eric): Wait a minute! Why am I wearing a diaper? (Sylvester walks to the bathroom, and becomes shocked about his diaper. And wonders that who put on a diaper on him.) Sylvester (Eric): Oh, My, God! Who put on a diaper on me while I was asleep? (The video camera man zooms into Sylvester's diaper, with scary playing.) (Scary) (The video camera man zooms the camera back to normal. Sylvester cries to his parents, telling them that someone put on a diaper on him.) Sylvester (Eric): (Crying) Mom, dad, someone had put on a diaper on me. (In the living room, Diesel and Amy was shocked about what happened to Sylvester.) Amy: Oh My God! Sylvester, who put on a diaper on you? Sylvester (Eric): I don't know! Normally I've always been a good boy. I never get into trouble at all. Diesel: Who could have possibly do this to you? (Sylvester stops crying, and becomes angry, and realizes that it was Tweety that put on a diaper on him.) Sylvester (Eric): Wait! I think I know who had done it. It was Tweety that had put on a diaper on me while I was asleep. (Tweety's parents becomes angry and Diesel yells at Tweety to come into the living room.) Diesel (Yelling): Tweety, get over here right now. (Tweety runs into the living room, and becomes scared.) Diesel: Tweety, did you put on a diaper on Sylvester while he was sleeping? (Tweety makes up a lie just to make an excuse.) Tweety (Ivy): No I didn't! It was the diaper fairy that done it. Amy: Tweety, there is no such thing as diaper fairies. Tell us the truth, or else you are severely grounded. (Tweety becomes sad, and confessed himself, and his parents and Sylvester becomes shocked.) Tweety (Ivy): Okay, fine, as a matter of fact, Yes! I've done it. I was the one that had put on a diaper on Sylvester because I wasn't tired at all at midnight. (His parents becomes and Sylvester becomes furious at Tweety for putting a diaper on Sylvester, and Tweety starts to cry, while Action - Suspense music plays twice.) (Action - Suspense X2) Diesel (Yelling): (Freaking Out) Tweety, you do not ever put on a diaper on someone while they're sleeping. That's it! You are grounded (X7) for eternal life. Amy (Yelling): Go to your room right now and don't ever come out of your room until you die. You good for nothing worthless piece of crap.